Year Four
Year Four refers to Channel Awesome's four year anniversary special event. Like Year One, Year Two and Year Three, there is an epic video followed by a series of collaborations. All of which the contributors celebrate the website's fantastic fourth year! Premise On June 26th, 2012, a teaser trailer for the fourth year event was released. The trailer announced the name of the event, To Boldly Flee, and showed various shots of all of the reviewers. A narration by the Nostalgia Critic set a serious, dramatic tone over various creepy images (some space related), and text implies that it could be his last journey. No specific release date was given except for "Summer ...ish." On July 25th, 2012, a second teaser trailer was released. The trailer gave more indications about the plot, such as the Critic being placed under house arrest by government-like agents and presumably hearing Ma-Ti's voice calling to him. It also showed the cast in various costumes like in Suburban Knights, only as sci-fi characters rather than fantasy. Still no specific date was given, but it was upgraded to "August." On August 15th, 2012 the final trailer was released showing Terl and Zod working for an unknown hooded figure and Ma-Ti supposedly blaming the critic for his death. The release date was upgraded to start at August 23rd as was 8 parts long. The original plan was to release a part each day but to not overflood TGWTG with the material and to give more time to finish editting each section, now a part will be updated every three days. The special concluded on September 13th, 2012. Summary To Boldly Flee: Part 1 One year after the death of Ma-Ti, the Critic starts receiving signs that he may not be dead after all. Spoony, having been mysteriously embued with Ma-Ti's character, is put under testing by Dr. Block and Dr. Tease. Meanwhile, Mechakara returns with Malachite's Hand and subdues Linkara, and Terl, still angry at the Critic for his planet's destruction, manages to get the courts to put the Critic under house arrest. To Boldly Flee: Part 2 Having channeled Ma-Ti and his location, Spoony continues downloading information while unconscious. Government representative Prick captures Spoony to send him to Terl. The Critic decides it's time to act and teleports all of the reviewers to him and asks for their help. After learning of a plot hole in space from Insano, Critic's house is converted into a spaceship. 8-Bit Mickey thwarts Prick from gaining entrance to the house and they fly into orbit. Terl's master, the Executor, sends General Zod to ensure the Critic is stopped. To Boldly Flee: Part 3 CR and JesuOtaku have a similar daydream and set out to build a machine. Terl tells Zod he's hidden a mole among them. JO is zapped by the machine she and CR are building and turns into Edward from Cowboy Bebop. Meanwhile, as the critics sleep, Todd professes his love to Lupa and is promptly shut down. In the morning, the Chick finds out from JO that Linkara has been using up their Internet bandwidth and confronts him, only to discover he's the mole. He turns her into Seven of Eleven. Phelous, Sage and SadPanda are later sent down to Europa and rescue Spoony, just as Terl and Zod reach the ship. To Boldly Flee: Part 4 Terl and Zod trick the Critic into disabling his weapons before attacking the ship, causing massive damage. When a discussion of surrender goes sour with the death of Phelous, the Critic commands his team to fix the ship while he takes out a few minions, having Spoony, Sage and Panda beamed up in the process. The Critic is beamed around and forced to hold out against the minions, getting a little help from the mysterious robot man. CR manages to get him on the ship so they can attack Terl and Zod, but Terl beams Cinema Snob onboard their ship and they escape. To Boldly Flee: Part 5 Luke is upset about the loss of Cinema Snob, who turns out to have been sent to The Executor. He tries to persuade Snob into thinking he's better suited as a film director than a critic, tempting him to join his side. In the meantime, Lupa gets Todd to investigate Mechakara and Nostalgia Chick, but he is quickly assimilated. CR and JO hook Spoony up to the machine they built, which amplifies dreams. Film Brain is reluctantly sent in to check Spoony's subconscious, where he and the others discover that Ma-Ti has basically merged with the plot hole. As Ma-Ti persists that the Critic belongs with the hole, Mechakara, NChick and Todd mess with the ship's controls. To Boldly Flee: Part 6 The Snob and Clod are confronted by Last Angry Geek, who wants to kill Clod for all the trouble he's caused. Snob intervenes at the last second, allowing for Clod to zap LAG dead. Snob laments over what he's done before joining Clod to rule the galaxy as a producer. Meanwhile, Film Brain continues to talk with Ma-Ti, not getting any solid answers other than Clod's plans to destroy everyone. Mechakara orders Nostalgia Chick and Todd to kill the producers, but Lupa and JewWario intervene. With the promise of a date from Lupa, Todd snaps NChick out of it by showing his face. Mechakara realizes he's been duped by Terl and flees in the USS's escape pod. Snob becomes Clod's (aka The Executor) apprentice, now branded Darth Snob. To Boldly Flee: Part 7 Last Angry Geek appears to Luke as a ghost and tells him to learn about the Plot from Oancitizen in order to defeat Darth Snob. Luke does so and goes to confront the Executor and Snob after the other critics plan a sneak attack on Terl and Zod's ship. As the attack begins, the Critic, having told only Film Brain where he's going, departs in a car ship to go into the hole. He is briefly attacked by Terl but is saved by the Gort robot and heads in. Meanwhile, Phelous takes over as captain as the Nostalgia Chick and Oan distract Zod with a musical number, posing as Ursa and Non. Joe and Marzgurl disable the ship, forcing their armada to attack each other when they try attacking the critics, and the ships have a shoot-out. During all of this, Film Brain discovers from Spoony that Ma-Ti may not be who he says he is. To Boldly Flee: Part 8 As the critics battle Terl and Zod and the Executor tries to tempt Luke to the dark side, Film Brain uses the Dream Amplifier to go back inside Spoony's head. He confronts Ma-Ti, who says the Critic will destroy them all. The Critic wakes up in...his living room, only to find a script for To Boldly Flee on his computer. Doug Walker/The Writer walks in and the two stare each other down. Meanwhile, the Executor attempts to fire the Death Bomb's laser at the critics, only to find out Luke disabled it. Luke and Snob start fighting with lightsabers. The critics, finding themselves losing their battle, have JO create a blue shell capable of destroying Terl and Zod's defenses. She reverts back to her old self, though, so the shell is created by Paw and CR and launched. Luke nearly defeats Snob, but refuses to kill him, enraging the Executor who electrocutes him repeatedly. Snob chooses his friend and incapacitates the Executor, then leaves with Luke. During this, Mechakara returns to exact revenge on Terl and Zod, but the three are hit by the blue shell, forcing the house into the Death Bomb and killing the Executor. The three survive, but SadPanda finds the thermal detonator button and presses it, causing the bomb in Mechakara's stomach to blow them and the Death Bomb up. The Critic through this is told he can either live in reality or return to his story, where he has purpose. To Ma-Ti's chagrin, he ultimately chooses to save his friends and talks to Ma-Ti, apologizing for being awful to him. Ma-Ti realizes he's sincere and crosses over, leaving the plot hole empty and unstable. With some help from James/The Nerd, the Critic convinces the universe to complain about plot holes, thus making the hole bigger. It swallows the earth and the plot hole becomes their new universe. To achieve this, the Critic merges with the hole to make it stable. Santa Christ appears with Spoony, who rejoins his friends, and they all go to party at AskThatGuy's house. As Film Brain looks on, the ghosts of the Critic and Last Angry Geek appear, before we zoom out on the hole itself, which announces "I am...the Nostalgia Critic." Cast Other Appearances Videos Links *Tutorial - How to Make a Crossover *A Fake Frog in Chicago *Update on Doug's Videos *Forget About It - Top 10 TGWTG Reviewers *Brad & CR: Brad Tries Airheads *4th Year Needs 3D Animators! *Rejected Spooning with Spoony Ideas *Brows Held High: Tromeo and Juliet *NChick: Live Action Fanfic - Lay Your Head Down Darling *Music Movies - Fantasia 2000 *NChick: Freddy Got Fingered *BMB Presents: Metal Man AKA Iron Hero *Brows Beatdown: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen *BMB: Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *To Boldly Flee 4th Year Teaser Trailer *To Boldly Flee Teaser Trailer 2 *To Boldly Flee - Final Trailer *To Boldly Flee Part 1 *To Boldly Flee Part 2 *To Boldly Flee Part 3 *To Boldly Flee Part 4 *To Boldly Flee Part 5 *To Boldly Flee Part 6 *To Boldly Flee Part 7 *To Boldly Flee Part 8 *CA Dance Extravaganza 4! *To Boldly Flee Cast Commentary Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:To Boldly Flee Category:Cinema Snob Category:Nostalgia Chick Category:Linkara Category:Spoony